Gracias por aceptarme por como soy
by 39medalla
Summary: En este One-shot explicare él como él a veces nuestra vida puede ser el peor infierno, pero siempre llega esa luz que nos ilumina y todo lo malo que nos paso se aleja de nosotros. Y en esta historia Jeanne nos cuenta el cómo su vida bajo las mismas dudas que a veces nos pasa siempre y habrá alguien quien la ayudara a salir de esa oscuridad para ver la luz una vez más.


**Gracias.**

¿Saben?, la vida puede ser algo difícil de enfrentar, pues muchas veces nos trae tristezas, Dolores por algo o alguien, nos puede arrebatar lo que más amamos con todo nuestro corazón... Pero como todo equilibrio que hay al nuestro alrededor nos recompensa con felicidad, risas y sueños que nosotros mismos forjamos al crecer.

Muchos se preguntaran ¿Porque les digo esto y quién soy? Pues con mucho gusto les responderé, Mi nombre es Jeanne y les contare la historia sobre una chica que nació diferente a los demás, Una chica que se perdió en el abismo de la tristeza y soledad pero gracias a un pequeño rayo de luz lleno de esperanzas y felicidad tuvo su recompensa al final. ¿Saben quién es esa chica verdad? pues acertaron, esa chica soy yo y esta es mi vida.

Era un día soleado y me levantaba para mi primer día de escuela a la cual yo estaba nerviosa pues sería la primera vez que conocería un nuevo mundo para mí además de conocer a otras personas, así que me metí a bañar y arreglarme para desayunar. Cuando bajaba pude ver la bella sonrisa de mi querido padre, el ha sido el más grande apoyo en toda mi vida pues no tengo madre, lamentablemente falleció cuando nací, la verdad a veces me siento culpable, por mi culpa mi padre perdió al amor de su vida pero el siempre me decía que yo no tenía la culpa malamente así era la vida...cruel y oscura.

Lo abracé y le di los buenos días a lo cual me respondió igual, después de tomar mi desayuno papa me llevo a la primaria. Después de unos minutos llegamos a un edificio que era muy grande, al verlo me sorprendí muchísimo era más grande que mi casa, al ver mi expresión mi padre solo empezó a reír y yo hice un pequeño puchero por la burla, pero así era mi padre y la verdad amaba que fuera así, me tomo de la mano y entramos a ese gran edificio y mientras caminábamos pude ver a muchos adultos platicando con otros pero más que nada me concentraba en todos los niños y niñas que había, la verdad era impresionante y se preguntaran ¿porque mi reacción así no? pues la verdad es porque desde que nací siempre estuve en mi casa pero claro no sola, si no con mi nana que en realidad es mi tía por parte de la familia de mi madre, ella era dueña de una florería que compraron hace mucho tiempo, a ella le encantaban las flores tanto como a mi... jeje ahora que lo pienso creo que por ella saque ese gusto hacia las flores... cuando ella falleció mi tía se quedo a cargo de la tienda y como todos los días ella me cuidaba me enseñaba todo sobre las flores, como regarlas, cuidarlas, abonarlas, etc.

Después de unos momentos llegamos a mi salón donde muchos niños apenas entraban, yo me escondí detrás de él y me sonrió diciéndome que no tuviera miedo pues me iba a divertir, me despedí de él y me senté mientras esperábamos a la maestra.

Cuando llego la que sería nuestra maestra se nos presento y nosotros hicimos lo mismo, Después de terminar en presentarnos todos empezamos las clases las cuales se me hicieron divertidas e interesantes gracias a mi padre que me enseñaba muchas cosas junto con mi tia pero lo que más me encanto fue cuando la maestra nos dijo que era la hora de leer, además de las flores el leer era uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos pues me encantaba imaginar mientras leía esas historias de fantasía, princesas en peligro, caballeros valientes, en sí muchas historias.

Al terminar la hora de lectura todos salimos al recreo, al salir al patio que era muy grande pero también hermoso parecía un gran prado además de tener muchas flores como rosas rojas, blancas, tulipanes de muchos colores, orquídeas, mucha variedad, me senté junto a ellas mientras olía su delicioso y relajante aroma... la verdad cada vez que hacia esto sentía que mi madre estaba junto a mi abrazándome, eso me hacía sentir alegre pero de pronto mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de varias chicas que molestaban a una niña y eso no me gusto así que fui a donde estaban ellas y con tono amenazante les dije que la dejaran en paz ellas solo me dijeron _-"no nos molestes o serás la siguiente"-_ a tal respuesta me enoje mas y me lancé contra ellas, después de ahuyentarlas me arrodille delante de ella y le pregunte si estaba bien, al momento de escuchar mi voz ella levanto su rostro y al mirarla me sorprendí pues era muy bonita, tenía unos ojos muy lindos de color azul marBayonetta, una tez blanca y su cabello era algo largo y de color negro.

Me miro y me sonrió a lo cual le devolví una igual, le pregunte como se llamaba y ella me respondió con algo de timidez y un sonrojo _-"Bayonetta"-_ me gusto su nombre, un rato después de conocernos nos encontrábamos platicando sobre lo que nos gusta, lo que no, a ella le sorprendió como sabía mucho de las flores y le conté un poco de mi vida y ella la suya, le pregunte ¿Porque esas niñas la molestaban? ella bajo su mirada y pude notar unas lagrimas que caían de sus ojitos aules y me contesto por su frente cosa que se me hizo extraño ¿Como alguien puede molestar a otra persona por su frente? ella me dijo que se burlaban porque su frente era muy grande, que era anormal, que era muy fea... tantas tonterías a lo cual yo me enoje porque no me gustaba verla llorar así que la abracé por detrás y le sonreí mientras me miraba sorpresivamente y le conteste _-"Claro que no eres fea, y tu frente no es grande...la verdad es que es muy bonita como tú"-_ ella se sonrojo por mi respuesta y yo también.

Al terminar el recreo nos levantamos para dirigirnos al salón, desde ese día supe que mi vida no sería tan solitaria pues ahora tenía una amiga junto a mí. Al entrar en el salón Bayonetta y yo nos sentamos juntas mientras seguíamos con las clases, lo curioso y simpático de las dos es que teníamos varias cosas en común como el leer, la ropa, etc.

Demasiadas y eso me hizo saber aun mas que estábamos destinadas a conocernos, al terminar las clases nos tomamos de las manos y salimos para encontrarnos con nuestros padres, al salir pude ver a papa platicando con un señor así que nos acercamos y lo que me impresiono es que ese hombre era el padre de Bayonetta así que yo presente a Bayonetta a mi padre y ella me presento al suyo, yo le pregunte a papa como es que se conocían y él me respondió que eran compañeros de trabajo además de ser amigos de hace tiempo, eso me hizo feliz porque si mi padre conocía al papa de Bayonetta podríamos pasar tiempo juntas, después de una charla de viejos tiempos por parte de nuestros padres nos despedimos de Bayonetta y subimos al auto.

Mientras regresábamos a casa papa me pregunto cómo me fue y yo le dije que me la pase increíble pues aprendía muchas cosas, pero lo que más me encanto fue conocer a Bayonetta eso me hacia feliz pues tenía al fin una amiga cosa que papa al ver mi expresión se puso alegre por mí.

Ya al llegar a casa entre rápidamente a mi habitación donde abrí un cajoncito y en él se encontraba mi diario y en el le contaba mis secretos o mis historias de los días que pasaba junto con papa o mi tia.

Un rato después papa me llamo para cenar así que cerré mi diario y lo volví a meter en mi escondite secreto, mientras cenábamos papa me contaba su día en el trabajo la verdad me encantaba cuando lo hacía pues además de las cosas que tenía que hacer el también me contaba las locuras que él y sus compañeros hacían y así nos reíamos juntos en cada charla y trama de su día, al terminar de cenar me despedí y llegue nuevamente a mi habitación para poder realizar las tareas para mañana pero sinceramente no me podía concentrar mucho pues pensaba en Bayonetta, en ¿como estaba? ¿que estaba haciendo? apuesto que pensaran _"que chica mas cursi o exagerada"_ pero la verdad es que me siento feliz porque al fin pude encontrar a alguien con la cual poder hablar de las cosas que me gustan, si tengo algún problema ella me pueda apoyar, el poder contar con alguien cuando me sienta triste pero más que nada alguien quien no tema por lo que soy... por lo que nací y a veces me avergonzaba... se preguntaran que no es así... bueno eso se los diré más adelante pero como les iba contando, al terminar mis deberes me puse mi pijama que era de color amarillo con imágenes de flores en ella, me acosté en mi cama mientras dejaba que las estrellas y la bella luna me arrullara para así dormir y poder soñar con que ella mientras esperaba con ansias el tenerla a mi lado una vez  
más.

Los días pasaban y junto a Bayonetta eran únicos pues cada día al levantarme ella era la única razón por la cual más me agradaba ir a la escuela pues siempre la pasábamos juntas en todas partes, nos sentábamos juntas, comíamos juntas, jugábamos juntas, en si las dos éramos inseparables pero lo que más me enojaba es que se burlaran de ella y mas al verla llorar eso si no perdonaba y como tal siempre iba a la sala del director por tantas quejas de los maestros contra mí por la acción que tomaba contra todas las chicas o chicos que lastimaban a Bayonetta y cada vez que salía de ahí Bayonetta se ponía triste porque por su culpa siempre tenía problemas a lo que yo solo le respondía que ella no tenía la culpa y si hacia eso es porque la quiero mucho y no dejaría que nadie se burlara de mi mejor amiga, cuando le dije eso sus ojos deslumbraban felicidad y lagrimas a lo cual yo la abrazaba y regresábamos a las clases, lo que recuerdo que ese día en especial era el cumpleaños de Bayonetta a lo cual yo estaba nerviosa por no saber que regalarle y mi padre noto eso, me dijo que me tranquilizara y pensara que cosas le gustan a Bayonetta, al recibir esa respuesta por parte de papa me dirigí a mi cuarto para arreglarme a cambiarme y mientras buscaba mi uniforme noto algo que cayó de ahí y cuando lo vi mis ojos se iluminaron pues encontré un listón rojo el cual era de mi mama, al verlo me trajo tantos recuerdos y decidí que cosa le regalaría para su cumpleaños así que lo guarde en una cajita que tenía en mi habitación y lo metí dentro de mi mochila, momentos después de llegar vi a Bayonetta esperándome en la entrada, me despedí de papa y salí corriendo a donde estaba ella para entrar al salón.

Después de que dieran el timbre del recreo salimos al patio y le entregue su regalo junto con un feliz cumpleaños tan fuerte que ella se apeno por lo animada que estaba pero a la vez feliz porque recordé que era su día... lo abrió y al ver el listón le impresiono mucho y le conté sobre la historia de donde proviene cosa que al principio quiso devolverme el regalo porque era una posesión valiosa para mí pero yo le respondí que se lo quería dar pues ella era mi amiga además de ser una persona más especial que tengo en mi corazón... ella solo me abrazo y me dio un _-"Gracias"-_ en tono de suspiro... sé que a mama donde quiera que este ella también le hubiera gustado que le diera ese tesoro a la persona que me hace feliz.

Han pasado varios años desde ese suceso y nuestra amistad sigue fuerte e interminable, ahora estábamos en secundaria la cual era una etapa grandiosa y única para toda mujer pero más que nada una pesadilla para nuestros padres jajaja la verdad eso me hacía reír porque papa siempre me decía que la adolescencia habrá muchos cambios no solo en la vida... si no también en mi forma de ser, en mi cuerpo pero más que nada... en su tarjeta de crédito pues para serles sincera... como a Bayonetta y a mí nos gusta la ropa... pues digamos que siempre que teníamos tiempo libre que era más común los fines de semana ella y yo estábamos casi todo el día en las tiendas del centro comercial y creo que... a veces nos sobrepasábamos con las tarjetas de nuestros queridos padres y por tal caso tuve que trabajar pero lo que más me emociono fue que sería en la florería sin duda alguna el mejor trabajo para mí pero a lo que les cuento mi historia se preguntaran ¿que onda con Bayonetta o conmigo? ¿También nosotras cambiamos o paso algo en nuestra vida en estos años? pues a todas esas preguntas les tengo respuesta.

Ahora tengo 13 años y ya deje de ser esa niña para convertirme en una jovencita, ahora soy más alta y mi cabello es igual, mi cuerpo y cintura se desarrollaron un poco más que las demás pues mi pecho es un poco más grande que la joven común cosa que muchos chicos notan al igual que mi cadera... y al igual que yo Bayonetta también cambio, ella era de mi estatura y su pecho no era tan grande como el mío, su cabello es tan largo y liso... sinceramente al verla se ve muy mona.

Cuando terminamos la primaria al principio su padre la iba a llevar a estudiar a una secundaria diferente pero gracias a la ayuda de mi padre que convenció al de Bayonetta para poder estar juntas y eso me hizo tan feliz pues la verdad todo seria aburrido sin ella a mi lado, nos enseñaban muchas cosas que la verdad se me hicieron algo difícil pero gracias a los apoyos de mi padre y de mi tia fueron fáciles pero todo ese apoyo que tenia por ellos no resolvían el problema que empezaba a tener pues además que mi cuerpo cambiaba también algo dentro de mi estaba floreciendo y esa sensación muchas veces me preguntaba que era cosa que Bayonetta notaba mucho por mis pensamientos y varias veces me preguntaba que tenia y yo le respondía que nada, a veces olvidaba esta sensación que tenia dentro de mi corazón y seguía mi vida pero todo empezó a empeorar cuando una noche Bayonetta me invito a dormir en su casa a lo cual estaba emocionada como la primera vez que hicimos eso cuando éramos unas niñas pequeñas pero esta vez sería diferente y mas por esas confusiones que tenia dentro de mí, cuando llegue como siempre los padres de ella me recibían como si fuera su hija... la verdad me divertían eran muy buenos además de divertidos y en mi corazón ellos ya eran parte de mi familia.

Después de cenar me dirigí junto con Bayonetta a su habitación que conocía como la palma de mi mano... era una habitación no tan grande ni tan chica podríamos decir que cómoda, de color rosa pastel muy lindo y suave, en su cama tenía un pequeño gatito que al mirarlo sientes esa ternura, había también un escritorio como el mío y a su lado un librero con varios libros de muchos temas y como toda chica debe tener necesariamente para sus momentos privados y tranquilos... un baño, al llegar deje mis cosas a un lado cerca de la puerta y Bayonetta me pregunto que haríamos a lo que conteste que había comprado una nueva película que era súper romántica, llena de drama y suspenso, al escuchar eso Bayonetta salió para ir por algunas cosas para estar cómodas como botanas, jugos, dulces y demás que nos encantaban comer.

Pasaron tres minutos y ella llego con variedades de comida que sinceramente hubiera sido mejor traer todo el refrigerador para que no cargara con tanto, por el comentario ella hizo un puchero que no lo puedo ocultar... me pareció adorable, después de la curiosa escena ella entro al baño pues se pondría su "pijama" a lo cual solo me senté en la cama para esperarla.

Pasaron dos minutos mas y escuche que la puerta del baño se abría con lentitud... yo le iba a reclamar el porqué se tardaba pero callé al instante al verla pues tenía puesto un lindo baby doll rosado que reconocí inmediatamente pues era la prenda que más quería Bayonetta pero esa vez no tenía dinero por lo que vi si se lo compro la verdad no se cuanto paso porque escuche su voz que me llamaba y me pregunto que tal se veía y yo con dificultad solo conteste con un _-"B..bien"-_ cuando se iba acercando a mi tome mi ropa y entre al baño sin decir nada, al entrar solo suspiraba y mi respiración era algo agitada y mis mejillas tenían un leve sonrojo y mi corazón palpitaba con rapidez... me preguntaba ¿que me pasaba? ¿porque al ver a Bayonetta así me sonroje? porque cuando estaba junto con Bayonetta me sentía tan feliz... me sentía querida... única... esas eran las preguntas que cada día me hacía y la verdad ya la suponía... bueno más bien la sospechaba pues muchas cosas habían pasado cuando entramos a la secundaria dejando que mis recuerdos salieran en mi me empecé a desvestir y pensaba como el hecho que cuando algún chico la miraba sentía que mi sangre hervía y me daban ganas de matar al sujeto, o cuando el chico más guapo de la secundaria me invito a salir cosa que la verdad no me sentí cómoda y lo rechacé... sinceramente ningún chico me atraía y se supone que era normal para las demás pero yo no sentía nada... la única persona que me hacía sentir eso era Bayonetta... no lo podía negar ahora... esa amistad que tengo con ella... ese amor de amiga que le doy ahora tiene un significado diferente.. me he enamorado de mi pequeña Bayonetta y al declararme eso mi corazón se relajo y todas esas confusiones desaparecieron al instante... me sentía libre... pero todo ese momento termBayonetta cuando sentí algo que presionaba en mis blummer... con lentitud bajaba mi mirada a esa parte y al terminar mi curso pude notar un bulto en ellas a lo cual me sentí un poco deprimida por el hecho de olvidar esto que me hacia diferente a todos a mi alrededor... esa parte mía la cual tuve que aceptar y no había problema al principio para mí... pero en este momento de mi vida era diferente pues tenía miedo de que me rechazaran o se burlaran de mi o peor que me dijeran fenómeno...

¿en este momento se preguntaran que cosa me hacia diferente a los demás no es así? pues les diré que desde que era pequeña tuve una parte que al principio no sabía que era pero al pasar los tiempos y varias charlas con mi familia por curiosidad ellos me explicaron que al nacer hubo un problema cuando apenas estaba dentro de mi mama... sinceramente al principio no entendía nada pero al crecer me explicaron por completo y pues yo me sentía y vivía normal como si no fuera necesario hasta que un día cuando dormí por primera vez con Bayonetta nos bañamos juntas y cuando estábamos desnudas me pregunto qué cosa era lo que tenia ahí y porque ella no tenía a lo que yo le respondí que así naci, al recordar ese momento me temblaban las manos por miedo a que ella no me aceptara por tener...

Un pene... así es... yo soy una futanari cosa que ustedes conocen como persona que tiene los dos órganos sexuales... y al verlo me sonrojaba pues estaba erecto... me excite al ver a Bayonetta así, sentía vergüenza pero tenía que ser fuerte porque yo soy como los demás y aunque muchos piensen que soy algo inadaptado pues son estúpidos y tenía que ser valiente para decírselo algún día a Bayonetta... y mas... por este sentimiento que tengo hacia ella así que me levante y me puse mi pijama la cual era diferente a la que usaba cuando era niña pues ahora el conjunto era solamente una pequeña camisa corta que solo cubría de mi pecho dejando a la vista mi vientre y una tanga negra, después de un rato salí y Bayonetta me pregunto porque la tardanza y le dije que me había refrescado un poco a lo cual me respondió con un sonrojo y me dijo que me sentara junto a ella, con fuerza de voluntad me dirigí ahí calmando mis instintos descubiertos y mas por un pequeño problemita que quería pasar desapercibida, me senté y ella recargo su cabeza en mi hombro cosa que siempre hacia desde pequeñas pero esta vez me sonroje así que decidí ignorar y empezamos a ver la película.

Cuando terminamos de ver la película sentía un parecido igual a lo que yo siento... la única diferencia es que mi amiga no sabe que siento amor por ella y que yo soy diferente, cuando mire a Bayonetta vi que tenia pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojitos lo cuales limpie con mi mano y la mire... se veía tan adorable así, le pregunte que tenia y ella me contesto que no pasaba nada solo que ella pensaba que si un amor llegara así a ella lo aceptaría sin importar como fuera o quien fuera.

A tal respuesta me sorprendió y me dije a mi misma _"Si eso es verdad...aun tengo esperanzas contigo"_, después de esa escena nos pusimos a platicar sobre lo que paso en la escuela, la ultimas cosas de la moda, reírnos de lo que pasaba en nuestras vidas y la verdad me encantaba cuando reía pues sentía ese calorcito que me daba cada segundo de mi vida, después de tanto relajo me empecé a cansar así que le pedí a Bayonetta si tenía un futon cosa que se le extraño y me pregunto para qué y le respondí que para dormir, ante esa respuesta ella solo dio una pequeña risa y me contesto _-"Tontita no necesitas eso, tu dormirás conmigo en la cama"-_ eso me callo como un balde de agua en la cabeza y me sonroje pero con esfuerzo y algo de tartamudeo le dije que era muy pequeña la cama y no cabíamos las dos, ella solo me miro apenada diciéndome _-"bueno entonces yo dormiré en tu pecho"-_ al tener esa respuesta "Bayonettacente" le empecé a decir cada excusa para hacerla recapacitar y ella me miraba con esos ojitos de cachorro cosa que a veces odiaba pues con ellos siempre me hacia caer a sus peticiones... solo suspire y le di un _-"está bien"-_, ella salto y así se metió a la cama y dio palmaditas al colchón dándome a entender que seguía yo así que me acosté y ella recargo su cabeza en mi pecho mientras se acurrucaba, al sentir ese movimiento me sentía extraña, no me sentía incomoda pero estaba algo nerviosa por el cosa que al finalizar mis pensamientos ella termBayonetta de acomodarse diciéndome que yo era más cómoda que su almohada, me sonroje no lo puedo dudar y después de un rato se durmió tan tranquila y la miraba... era tan mona y tan adorable... no sé que ella puede sentir hacia mí... pero algo que no cambiara es que mi corazón le pertenece solamente a ella y espero que siga estando conmigo toda la vida.

La preparatoria... un lugar el cual era lo más maravilloso de la juventud pues a esa edad un adolecente se sentía adulto, amistades nuevas, fiestas alocadas, experiencias únicas... cosa que me encantaba ya que en estos momentos pues ha pasado ya tiempo desde que dormí con Bayonetta y les diré que esos años en la secundaria fueron Bayonettalvidables para mi... la amistad con ella parecía nunca acabar pero más que nada ese amor que siente mi corazón crecía mas y mas...ese calor que me daba luz y felicidad ante la vida, a veces mis momentos de celos aparecían cuando algún chico le mandaba piropos o le invitaba a salir... esos momentos deseaba matar al chico que se le insinuaba pero a la vez en mi interior se empezaba a formar un hueco de tristeza y depresión por el miedo de saber que ella aceptara pero desaparecía al instante cuando ella los rechazaba o ignoraba, eso me tranquilizaba y mi corazón latía rápidamente a sus respuestas porque creo que ella no le interesaban los chicos pero ahora en la preparatoria todo era diferente.

Pero mejor dejemos eso porque me enoja recordarlos, ahora tenía 17 años y ahora era toda una mujer... mi cabello estaba un poco más largo pero seguía como siempre, era más alta que antes y mi cuerpo también dio un crecimiento, mis pechos eran un poco más grandes y suaves al igual que mi cadera... la verdad me sentía orgullosa de mi físico cosa que a muchos típicos hombres se les caía la baba de verme y se me ponían los idiotas muy gallitos pensando que yo era una chica fácil pero todos salían volando lejos o con algunos moretones por sobrepasados... agradezco que mi padre me inscribió a una escuela de karate para protegerme cosa que me encantaba pero más que nada así podía proteger a Bayonetta de cualquiera que le hiciera daño a mi botón de cerezo, y aunque la prepa fuera súper las clases eran un tanto aburridas pero gracias a mis nuevas amistades el tiempo corría sin darme cuenta, en el grupo estaban por supuesto Bayonetta, una simpática y divertida pero a la vez algo loquita chica de cabello café llamada Alice la cual era novia del mejor instructor de karate y mi maestro Cheshire, una pelirroja de ojos negros que era una experta en tocar la flauta y aunque tuviera una actitud de ruda ella era gentil... su nombre era Claire.

Después de tantas clases por fin eran vacaciones y se acercaba navidad algo que me hacia sacar a la niña que había en mi interior pero también estaba nerviosa pues no sabía que regalarle a Bayonetta y solo faltaban 3 días para noche buena así que estaba apresurada pero no solamente por eso, si no porque también el 24 de diciembre tendríamos una fiesta con la familia de ella por arreglo de nuestros padres y quería darle una gran sorpresa así que me ven corriendo por todas partes buscando el regalo perfecto, miraba todas las tiendas pero ninguna cosa se me hacia especial... buscaba y buscaba y buscaba... sinceramente ya me estaba hartando hasta que vi una tienda y en el mostrador lo vi... vi ese regalo perfecto para ella así que sin perder más tiempo entré y lo compre gastando los pocos ahorros que llevaba guardando para un momento especial que era este mismo día.

Ya era noche buena...faltaba poco para ir a la casa de Bayonetta así que me metí a bañar... en días como estos un buen baño caliente ayuda a relajarte pero mis pensamientos siempre lo ocupaba esa chica de cabello largo y negro con ojos hermosos de color azul y con una frentesita tierna que me volvían loca... 30 minutos después ya estaba arreglándome pero no me decidía que ponerme... quería verme linda y guapa solamente, mire el reloj y me fije que era ya tarde así que me puse un último conjunto y la verdad no estaba tan mal, llevaba puesta una blusa cuello de tortuga color morado, con unos jeans azul marBayonetta y unos botines negros.

Después de maquillarme y escuchar algunos gritos de mi padre por lo tarde que era baje para irnos pero no sin antes llevar una pequeña cajita que se reuniría con su dueña más tarde, mientras íbamos a gran velocidad a la casa papa me preguntó con curiosidad la cajita que tenía en mis manos y les respondí que era un regalo para Bayonetta... a tal respuesta papa me dio una mirada picara y riendo maliciosamente y con palabras respondiéndome _-"así que un regalo para tu "amiguita" jejeje espero que ya tenga nuera pronto"-_, me sonroje y solo le refunfuñe con sonrojo pues después de la noche que dormí con Bayonetta le confesé a papa lo que empezaba a sentir por ella y el solo me miro... al principio pensé que me diría algo porque además de ser una futanari le salí con que me gustaban las mujeres... esperaba esa "respuesta llena de asco y furia" pero solo sentí una caricia en mi rostro y lo que vi me sorprendió... veía una sonrisa por parte de el diciéndome que si era eso lo que sentía que luchara por ese amor pues él me apoyaría en todo... sinceramente doy gracias a Dios de tener un papa así, después de ese "momento padre e hija" llegamos a la casa y solo miraba con nerviosismo cosa que el pudo ver así que me abrió la puerta de la camioneta pasa salir y me abrazo dándome valor para seguir adelante... tocamos la puesta y nos recibió la mama de Bayonetta con una sonrisa dando así un "adelante" para entrar, nos quitamos nuestros abrigos y pasamos a la sala donde abracé al padre de Bayonetta dándole una feliz navidad... miraba por todas partes y pregunte donde estaba Bayonetta... su mama me respondió que ella seguía cambiándose, pasaron los minutos mientras platicábamos temas de la vida pero fueron interrumpidas por unas pisadas que bajaban de las escaleras así que voltee diciéndole que se tardo siglos pero al verla me sonroje y impresione por lo bella que se veía... parecía una princesita de cuentos... tenía puesto un bello vestido corto con ligas totalmente rojo y unas zapatillas blancas... era ver al ángel de la navidad en frente de mi así que me acerque a ella y la abrase dándole un beso en la mejilla susurrándole _-"te vez muy hermosa"-_, ella se sonrojo y me contesto _-"y tú te vez muy guapa Jeanne"-_, a tal escena papa solo sonrió y saludo a Bayonetta dándole un abrazo, al terminar la conversación que teníamos todos ahí fuimos a la mesa para cenar... la verdad la comida de la mama de Bayonetta era muy deliciosa pero más que nada daba ese sentimiento en familia estando todos ahí... reíamos por las historias en el trabajo de los padres y a veces por las pequeñas pero divertidas discusiones que había entre los padres de Bayonetta, después de terminar la cena hicimos un pequeño intercambio de regalos los cuales los padres de Bayonetta me dieron uno y yo sentía pena dándoles las gracias... cuando lo abrí sonreí pues era una foto que nos tomamos ella y yo en mi cumpleaños que me hicieron ellos en su casa, ese día papa y el padre de Bayonetta tenían mucho trabajo en la escuela así que tendría que celebrar sola lo cual noto Bayonetta al ver mi cara triste y le conté sobre eso así que ella me dijo que no lo pasaría sola porque iría con ella a su casa, la verdad no quería causarle problemas pero me insistió tanto que tuve que aceptar aun con pena...

Después de terminar las clases la señora haruno nos recogió y fuimos directamente a su casa porque estaba al tanto de mi situación... estaba un poco feliz de pasarla con Bayonetta pero no podía negar que hubiera querido que papa la pasara a mi lado... unos minutos después estábamos enfrente de la casa así que baje con un poco de pereza y caminaba con ayuda de Bayonetta que tomaba mi mano... cuando entramos la casa estaba con las luces apagadas yo me preguntaba el porqué pero un instante después se prendieron y todos gritaron un _"!Sorpresa!"_, yo me asombre por esa imagen... ahí estaban el papa de Bayonetta y mi papa junto con Bayonetta y su mama con rostros felices... pregunte qué pasaba y ellos me dijeron que era una sorpresa para mí y todos eran cómplices en eso hasta Bayonetta... la verdad no podía decir nada y solamente di unas pequeñas lagrimas pero no de tristeza si no de felicidad por ese bello regalo, sentí un abrazo cálido que provenía de Bayonetta y me jalo para celebrar...

Comimos pastel, jugábamos, reíamos y estando Bayonetta y yo juntas nos tomaron una foto para recordar el feliz momento. Al terminar de recordar ese día les di las gracias y ahora recibía un regalo de parte de Bayonetta... mi corazón latía a mil y lo tome dándole las gracias... lo abrí con cuidado... mis ojos se abrieron de la impresión pues ella me había regalado un hermoso broche en forma de gardenia... la abracé y ella respondió susurrándole _-"gracias"-_... nuestros padres nos sonreían y ellos seguían hablando y dándose regalos así que tome la mano de Bayonetta para llevarla afuera.

Estando fuera de la casa mirábamos las estrellas en el patio con felicidad recordando los años pasar y mas la amistad...ella dijo que era una hermosa noche a lo cual le apoye pero yo lo único que veía hermosa era su ser...le llame y me volteo a ver mientras le entregaba la cajita, ella se sorprendió y lo tomo con lentitud...sinceramente estaba nerviosa pues no sabía si le gustaba mi regalo y como si todo fuera una película por lo lento que iba yo me ponía más nerviosa...cuando al fin abrió su regalo note una mirada de sorpresa por el regalito...ella me miro y saco lo que había en el interior la cual era un bello collar de plata con una figura de un pétalo de cerezo color rosa...al no recibir respuesta sentí miedo pensando que no le gusto así que baje mi mirada con tristeza pero ella me volvió a abrazar y con rapidez levante la mirada recibiendo al instante esa sonrisa la cual me derretía contestándome que era hermoso el collar y me hizo la seña si se lo ponía...no lo pensé dos veces y se lo puse, cuando me volteo a ver me pregunto cómo se veía y le decía que era una princesa...me dio una risita volviéndome a abrazar...se escucharon unas pequeñas explosiones en el cielo y unas campanadas por la media noche pero la sorpresa no acababa ahí pues empezó a nevar...era hermoso ese momento pero ahí no acababan las sorpresitas pues debajo de nosotras había un muérdago...sinceramente no recordaba algo así al salir...nos miramos y nos sonrojamos por la tradición de que si dos personas se paran debajo de un muérdago tendrían que darse un beso, internamente me sentí feliz pues sería mi primer beso y el de ella también...sin poder tener conciencia de mi cuerpo la tome por la cintura dándome una mirada de sorpresa pero de pena mientras nuestras cara se acercaban poco a poco sintiendo su calor por su respiración tocando mi rostro mas y mas cerca su ojos se cristalizaban cerrándose esperando el momento hasta que un pequeño pero Bayonetta rose en nuestros labios hubo seguido de un beso cálido y tierno...ese beso que soñaba cada noche...esos labios que saboreaba sin que ella supiera...ese primer beso que guardaba para mi ser especial el cual fue correspondido...pasaron unos segundos y por falta de aire nos separamos viéndonos a los ojos con un leve sonrojo entre nosotras...sinceramente este día ha sido el mejor de mi vida y un paso más cerca al corazón de Bayonetta.

Los meses pasaron rápidamente después de ese beso y les puedo contar que nuestra amistad a estado un poco más intensa pues veía que Bayonetta ya no actuaba más que una amiga si no que se sonrojaba y tartamudeaba al verme y yo actuaba igual pero no mucho eso me gustaba.

Estos días que pasaron en la prepa fueron los peores sentía que Bayonetta se alejaba mas y mas de mi, a veces me preguntaba ¿si ese beso que nos dimos en navidad había significado algo? muchas veces me lo preguntaba pues ella había correspondido ese lindo y tierno beso pero lo habrá hecho solo como amigas?, no puedo saberlo y a veces me da un poco de miedo que esa sospecha fuera cierta pero tengo que estar feliz hoy y se preguntaran el porqué, pues empezaban las vacaciones y Bayonetta junto con su familia iríamos a la playa privada donde teníamos una casa que nuestros padres compraron casi cuando entramos nuevamente a clases y nos dijeron que si sacábamos buenas calificaciones en estos meses nos recompensarían con pasarla haya, fácilmente para mí y Bayonetta pues éramos unas de las mejores del salón así que seriamos 1 semana completa con sol, arena, pero más que nada lejos de un molesto pelinegro así que tendría a Bayonetta para mi solita. Pasaron unas olas y sentíamos ese aire fresco frio junto con un aroma muy peculiar el cual alado de nosotros estaba el mar azul era tan único, especial pero más que nada romántico, llegamos a una casita que no era muy grande pero tampoco chica...podríamos decir que era cómoda, bajamos nuestras cosas y al entrar era relajante así que Bayonetta y yo corrimos para ir a nuestra habitación, abrimos la puerta y era un cuartito que se podía ver que era para chicas pues tenía un color crema con un gran espejo y sin faltar un baño para la privacidad de toda dama pero lo que nos sorprendió es que había 1 sola cama tamaño matrimonial, nos vimos y nos sonrojamos diciéndole _-"Al parecer dormiremos juntas nuevamente Bayonetta"-_ ella no decía nada pero notaba mucho su sonrojo así que me acerque a la cama y me acosté un rato para sentir la suavidad del colchón dejando que la brisa de la ventana de alado rosara mi ser...con verdad no se cuanto paso y me iba a levantar pero sentí un peso más sobre mi así que abrí los ojos y ahí estaban esos ojos jade mirando a los míos y con tono bajito me contesto -"por fin tendré nuevamente a mi almohada favorita"- me encantaba cuando hablaba así en susurros e internamente gritaba de felicidad por como dijo "para ella era su almohada favorita!"...nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos y yo puse mi mano en su mejilla acariciándola sintiendo la suya en mi vientre acariciándola mientras nos acercábamos mas y mas para que el toque final llegara al fin nuevamente...nos besábamos otra vez pero ese beso se intensificó un poco pues metía mi lengua a mi boca la cual sorprendió a Bayonetta unos momentos pero después correspondió a la acción dejando que danzaran ellas en ese baile de ternura y lujuria...unos segundos después nos separamos con sonrojos mirándonos con ese brillo lleno de amor pero para mi mala suerte pues mi "pequeño amigo" tuvo que arruinar todo...me aleje de Bayonetta y entre al baño respirando agitadamente los cuales se interrumpieron por los toques de Bayonetta hacia la puerta diciéndome fuera del baño -"Bayonetta estas bien?"- yo le grite que si solo que me cambiaria para irnos a la playa me respondió con un de acuerdo y cuando al fin estaba sola me mire y ahí estaba nuevamente...ese bulto que me hacia volver a tener esa imágenes de Bayonetta alejándose de mi diciéndome "fenómeno"...agite mi cabeza para olvidar eso...saque mi traje de baño el cual era un bikini color amarillo muy lindo y perfecto para mi, unos short jeans color azul y unas sandalias negras pero claro con todo ese conjunto no se olvidaba mi broche de cabello el cual uso desde que ella me lo regalo. Salí del baño y vi a Bayonetta tan hermosa como una sirena con su bikini rosado puesto, era perfecta su figura con el puesto y sus piernas la cubrían una fina tela color azul el cual quedaba perfecto...no la dejaba de mirar y ella lo noto así que me llamo la atención diciéndome -"no me mires así Bayonetta-chan que me da mucha pena"- yo solo sonreí y bese su frente diciéndole si nos podíamos ir a lo cual agarro un lindo sombrero playero para así salir hacia la playa.

Corríamos como niñas pequeñas cuando desean algo con toda su alma, cada paso era mas y mas cercano hasta llegar a sentir de nuevo ese aroma único y sin igual para que al fin ante nuestros ojos estaba ese bello y hermoso océano azul dando esa melodía las olas al chocar, el sonido de las gaviotas cantando mientras volaban y la fría brisa completando el escenario perfecto para las dos, caminábamos tomadas de las manos para poder acomodarnos en una vista que sea perfecta el cual encontramos cerca, así que tendí una toalla grande para las dos y una sombrilla para protegernos del sol el cual estaba un poco fuerte, Bayonetta se acostó pidiéndome que le pusiera protector solar a lo cual acepte con gusto... agarre el bloqueador poniendo la cantidad suficiente en mi mano para así empezar a ponerlo en el cuerpo de Bayonetta el cual era suave, podía sentir ese calorcito y ese aroma a cerezos por parte de ella mientras me dejaba llevar por esa maravillosa sensación olvidándome del "intruso" para así terminar la cual me dijo que seguía ella, así que me acosté mientras las manos de Bayonetta tocaban ahora mi cuerpo... sus manos cálidas... esas pequeñas pero adorables manos tocaban mi cuerpo cosa que me encantaba... que ella solo me tocara a mí, al terminar empezamos a hacer cosas como si volviéramos a ser niñas pequeñas como jugar en el agua, chapotear en ella, hacer castillos de arena, mirar el cielo, etc.

Cuando terminamos le avise a Bayonetta que iría por unos helados la cual con rapidez me dijo _-"YO DE FRESA"-_ solo me reí por su actitud y así me despedí por un pequeño rato de ella para comprar los helados, al llegar al puesto le dije al señor mi pedido diciéndome que estarían en un segundo, mientras esperaba dos muchachos se acercaron a mí con actitud atrevida la cual yo solo ignoraba mientras escuchaba palabras tontas como _-"Hola muñeca, dime estás sola?"-_ le seguí el juego respondiéndole _-"no, ando con mi novio"- _a lo cual seguían de molestos hasta que uno me tomo de mi brazo y sin pensar dos veces le mande un puñetazo en la cara lazándolo lejos de ahí, los otros dos de ahí solo huyeron por mi actitud, pague los helados y me dirigí a toda prisa con Bayonetta con una mirada sonriente.

Al llegar pensé que mis ojos me jugaban una broma porque delante de mi Bayonetta reía a gusto y feliz con un chico pelinegro el cual tenía un traje de baño color azul oscuro y con un símbolo de un abanico que no era nada más ni nada menos que Luka, mi helado se cayó al piso por la desilusión, cuando Bayonetta me vio salí de mi trance caminando hacia ellos el cual solo me dijo un "hola Janne" y solo por puro respeto le salude, le entregue su helado a Bayonetta y pregunto qué paso con el mío, solamente respondí con un _-"ya me lo comí"-_, cuando le dije eso Luka salió con algo que me saco fuera de sí _-"bueno Bayonetta me tengo que ir, a las 6 te recojo para nuestra cita"-_ le dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejo, cuando recobre el sentido le pregunte como era eso de que la recogería a las 6?, ella con un poco de pena y sonrojo me conto que cuando me fui Luka la vio y la saludo así que se pusieron a platicar para después pedirle una cita lo que ella acepto con felicidad.

Al terminar su relato esa grieta que creí que se curó se volvió a reabrir pero ahora más grande... quería llorar pero si lo hacia Bayonetta sospecharía algo así que solo dije _"vaya, que bien por ti" Bayonetta apuesto que estas feliz no es así?"_ dije con un tono calmado pero un poco de furia... ella solo asintió y se emociono para recoger las cosas e irnos a casa para que se preparara, así toda mi tarde con Bayonetta y mis vacaciones se arruinaron por cierto idiota.

Cuando llegamos Bayonetta entro gritando felizmente lo cual preocupo a sus padres y le preguntaron que tenia, ella solo dijo que tendría una cita con Luka, mi padre al escuchar eso me volteo a ver y yo solo di una mirada al suelo pero aun así sentí su mirada de preocupación, sin decir nada y sin ganas de nada me dirigí a mi habitación dejándolos a todos ahí, me acosté bocabajo para no mirar ni recibir a nadie no estaba de humor, escuche la puerta abrirse y sentí que alguien se sentó en la cama... pensaba que era Bayonetta cosa que la verdad no sabía que responder o como responder pero al sentir una mano en mi espalda sabia de quien era esa mano así que levante la mirada y ahí estaba mi padre, me pregunto cómo estaba y yo solo llore mientras lo abrazaba y apoyaba mi cabeza en su pecho diciéndole varias veces _"Porque"_... el solo me abrazo dejándome descargar toda esa pena en mi corazón.

Pasaron los minutos y ya me sentía mejor, mire a papa y le di un _"gracias"_ el cual solo me respondió con un beso en la frente y diciéndome que todo estaría bien en mis adentros esperaba que fuera así, el salió y me volví a acostar para dormir unos momentos comprendiendo que tenía que ayudar a Bayonetta con su cita y aunque no me agradara la idea si ella era feliz yo sacrificaría mi amor aunque me doliera hasta el alma, cerré mis ojos dejándome llevar por los sueños y los hermoso recuerdos que tenia con mi Bayonetta. Las horas pasaron tan rápido y estábamos como locas... bueno mas ella yo sinceramente estaba aun triste porque casi seria su cita... le peinaba su hermoso cabello largo, le entregaba ropa, la maquillaba para que al finalizar todo ese esfuerzo diera bellos florecimientos que al verla no dudaba mas. Ella era una princesa, su cabello estaba lizo totalmente y sedoso, llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido negro no muy largo, unas zapatillas negras con pequeños rubís alrededor de ellos pero más que nada el collar que le regale que siempre lo utilizaría para momentos especiales lo cual me deprimió mas...

Mis pensamientos fueron sacados por su voz preguntándome ¿Como me veo? y yo le respondí que era toda una princesita de cuentos de hadas, ella me sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla, agarro su bolso y salimos a esperar a "don engreído" que al instante se escucho el timbre de la puerta el cual ya sabía quién era y como si a dios le gustara jugarme cada jugarreta ahí estaba Luka el cual estaba vestido con un chaleco negro con tono verde de los hombros hasta la manga, unos pantalones negros y unos tenis azul oscuro con franjas negras... al verlo pensé que si que le encantaba lo oscuro, el muy mal nacido saludo a los padres de mi botón con amabilidad y para acabar a mi padre los cuales devolvieron el saludo para terminar de ver a Bayonetta diciéndole _"te vez muy hermosa"_ y ella con pena le dijo _"gracias"_ a lo cual se despidieron de todos nosotros para irse cerrando la puerta... volví a mi habitación después de tal escena para bañarme y cambiarme pues no estaría toda la tarde en casa... necesitaba despejar mi mente... al terminar me cambie y salí de la casa no antes sin despedirme de papa diciéndole que volvería mas al rato.

Caminaba sin rumbo... solo dejaba que mis pensamientos me consumieran y mis pies en automático... la verdad estaba preocupada porque aunque no me lo dijera ella sabía que le gustaba Luka... muchas veces lo quise negar y que solo sería una etapa pero no era así... ella realmente le gustaba... me reí por algo absurdo de mi porque ¿Como pude pensar que yo le gustaba a ella? porque ósea mírenme soy una chica pero más que nada un _"fenómeno"_, después de tanto caminar llegue a un parque y ahí había unos columpios en el cual me senté recordando cuando yo y ella jugábamos esto en la ciudad... yo la empujaba y ella me decía que lo hiciera más fuerte... nunca me negaba a sus peticiones pero cuando salía con alguna locura me hacia esos ojitos de cachorrito que me volvían loca... a veces me enojaban como les conté pero díganme ¿Quien se puede resistir?... termine de recordar y me levante siguiendo mi caminata pues al menos en mis pensamientos estaba con Bayonetta... me dirigí a un restaurante donde vendían dulces al cual entre y pedí algunos pasteles... pasaron unos momentos y me dieron mi plato, pasaba el tiempo y yo sin saber qué horas eran estaba más relajada... pase enfrente de otro restaurante un poco lujoso pero me arrepentí al mirar pues ahí estaban Bayonetta y Luka comiendo y platicando, escuchaba sus risas pero más que nada la de ella... esas risas que yo solamente tenía derecho a escuchar ahora se las daba a otros... cuando mire que se retiraban me escondí para que no me vieran mientras les escuchaba de lo grandiosa que había sido la cita, ella respondió que había sido la mejor cita del mundo... yo apretaba mis dientes mientras me contenía, el acaricio su mejilla a lo cual ella se sonrojo diciéndole palabras lindas y coquetas acercándose más a su rostro... quería saltar ahí para darle una cachetada pero no podía si no preguntarían que hacia ahí así que tuve que aguantarme diciéndome en mis adentros _"vamos Bayonetta, aléjate de el por favor"_ suplicaba que me escuchara pero no se movía...estaban más cerca hasta que mi pesadilla se hizo realidad... la beso... esos hermoso labios rosados beso y ella seguía sin moverse... todo quedo en silencio pero yo solo escuché como mi corazón se rompía en miles de pedazos y sin poder aguantar corrí... corrí lo más lejos posible de ahí... mis lagrimas caían sin parar... no me importaba nadie al rededor... ahora nada me importaba pues había perdido al amor de mi vida.

Sin saber cómo llegue a la playa y aun seguía corriendo hasta que tropecé y me quede ahí tirada llorando gritando _"porque"... _¿que no tenía derecho a ser feliz?, ¿que no tenía derecho a encontrar el amor verdadero? sinceramente no me importaba nada...mi vida era una pérdida de tiempo... naci futanari... me enamore sin saber de mi mejor amiga... mi madre falleció cuando nací... ¿que la vida no me castigo ya mucho?... el no poder nunca ser una chica normal era lo que dios deseaba... varias preguntas sacaba de mi ser llorando... quería ya morir...dejar de sufrir... que este cuerpo maldito mío desapareciera, me puse en posición fetal sobre la arena... ya no me importaba si me mataban, si me violaban, pues había perdido a la única razón que me hacia feliz... llore hasta caer desmayada.

Estaba en un lugar oscuro para mi... escuchaba los susurros de mi corazón _"no merezco ser feliz"... "no merezco amar"... "no merezco vivir"_, ya nada importaba así que camine sin rumbo por ese lugar oscuro escuchando mis propios susurros hasta que escuche mi nombre pero no era mi voz si no una dulce "Bayonetta" gritaba la voz para que luego enfrente de mí una pequeña luz me cegara así que corrí hacia ella escuchando aun mas fuerte mi nombre "Bayonetta!" hasta llegar al final de ese sitio dejándome llevar por la luz, empecé a abrir mis ojos sintiendo una caricia en mi mejilla y al poder ver bien vi a Bayonetta que estaba ahí con lagrimas... _"¿lagrimas?"_, porque lloraba mi linda peli negra... qué cosa le pasaba... solo con pequeño susurro dije su nombre "B... Bayonetta", ella me miro con ojos abiertos y felices gritando mi nombre mientras me abrazaba al cual correspondí, le pregunte como sabía que yo estaba ahí y solo me mostro el broche que me dio... me sorprendí al verlo y pensé que se me había caído cuando huía de ahí la cual me hizo recordar ese beso y solo me levante con rapidez mientras empezaba a caminar rápidamente escuchando mi nombre gritado por ella... no quería escucharla... no quería verla... mi corazón destrozado lo impedía así que quise correr pero me sujeto... trate de soltarme pero no me lo permitía hasta que sentí una cachetada por parte de ella pero más que nada ojos llorosos gritándome _-"PORQUE HUYES...QUE TE PASA POR AMOR DE DIOS DIME"-_, yo solo mire con cabizbajo respondiéndole _"¿No tienes que ir con tu novio Luka?"_ ella se sorprendió por el tono de voz que hice... solté su mano de mi brazo y volví a caminar para alejarme de ella pero nuevamente me agarro diciéndome _-"porque esa actitud Jeanne, que no eres mi amiga... Dime que te sucede?"-_ esa palabra la odiaba con toda mi alma..._"amiga"_... solamente seria eso para ella, una amiga, la mire y no dije nada contestándole -_"es mejor que te vayas TU NOVIO debe estar esperándote"-_ al terminar me volvió a dar una cachetada mientras gritaba -"_EL NO ES MI NOVIO, PORQUE TE COMPORTAS ASI"-, _me sorprendió esa respuesta _"si no era su novio porque se dejo ser besada_", ella quería respuestas así que no aguantaba más y le daría el porqué _-"¿quieres saber el porqué?"-_ ella asintió _-"ES PORQUE YO NO TE QUIERO COMO AMIGA Bayonetta...TU PARA MI DEJASTES SER MI AMIGA DESDE HACE MUCHO TIEMPO Y ME ENOJA VERTE CON ESE MALDITO...TU HAZ SIDO LO MEJOR QUE ME A PASADO EN ESTA MIERDA DE VIDA Y TE PREGUNTAS EL PORQUE...ES PORQUE..."-_ ella se sorprendió por cómo le conteste y me respondió _-"SI DEJE DE SER TU AMIGA PORQUE ACTUASTES ASI CONMIGO... LAS SONRISAS... EL APOYO... ESOS BESOS QUE FUERON UNICOS PARA MI Y EL CUAL TE ENTREGUE MI PRIMER BESO... DIME YA PORQUE"-_ era cierto... yo me comportaba aun así con ella como antes y me alegro de haberle dado mi primer beso así que con tartamudez y dificultad quise responder _-"PORQUE.."-_ ella se desesperaba por mi tardada respuesta así que me volvió a preguntar _-"PORQUE Jeanne...PORQUE"- _no aguante mas, si no respondía ahora mismo no tendría otra oportunidad mas _-"PORQUE TE AMO Bayonetta...TE AMO"-_.

Se formo un silencio y quería correr nuevamente pero ella un no me soltaba así que le di la espalda mientras lloraba nuevamente hasta que sentí que me abrazaban por detrás y levante mi rostro de sorpresa. Y con susurro escuche su voz _-"¿es verdad eso Bayonetta?"-_ no la mire pero solo hice un movimiento con mi cabeza dándole un "si" para sentir ese abrazo más fuerte y voltee a verla y ahí estaban nuevamente ese sonrojo y esos ojos mirándome, no pude resistir mas y la bese con amor y pasión... mis manos rodearon su cintura sin esperar que ella correspondiera pero estaba tan equivocada pues sus manos se entrelazaron sobre mi cuello y me beso con intensidad, pasaron unos segundos y por falta del maldito aire me separe de ella volviéndonos a mirar escuchando un susurro que cambiaria todo en ese instante _-"yo también te amo Bayonetta"-_, sin duda ese día ha sido el mejor y único en mi vida de sufrimiento... al fin esa luz llego y de ella bajo un ángel de cabellos negros y ojos color azul marino para estar junto a mi... acaricie su rostro y me disponía a volver a besarla pero un trueno cayo y nos despertó para acabar con una intensa lluvia así que sin pensarlo más tome la mano de Bayonetta para correr a un lugar seguro, corrimos a todo lo que pudimos pero no había ningún lugar para refugiarnos hasta que vimos una cueva al final de la playa, entramos en ella totalmente empapadas, mire a Bayonetta y la veía tan hermosa así... su vestido totalmente húmedo se pegaba a su cuerpo haciendo notar su linda figura la cual ella noto y se sonrojo... me acerque y la tome entre mis brazos para volverla a besar pero esta vez nuestros besos eran más fuertes y apasiónales... metí mi lengua en su boca correspondiendo lo mismo por parte de ella haciendo que esa danza siguiera su festival del amor... mientras nos besábamos la acosté sobre el suelo sin interrumpir ese mágico momento pues ahora totalmente era mía.

Empecé a acariciar su bello cuerpo y ella acariciaba el mío... me sentía totalmente excitada... no sabía mucho hasta cuanto llegaríamos pero ahora no me importaba, empecé a bajar los tirantes de su vestido besando su cuello y ella me quitaba el pequeño chaleco que estaba usando para dejar descubierto una pequeña camisa que solo cubría mis pechos... ella me miro y me sonroje para volverla a besar hasta bajar su vestido dejando descubierto esos perfectos senos los cuales no eran grandes pero tampoco chicos... mis labios rosaban sus pezones mientras los besaba suavemente dejando así descubierto pequeños gemidos de placer los cuales no aguantaba y saque igualmente al sentir las manos de ella sobre mis pechos acariciándolos con sus manos suaves... no lo negaba... me encantaba sentirla tocar mi cuerpo... mordí uno de sus pezones mientras mis manos terminaban de quitar su vestido... al quitárselo solo una pequeña braga la protegía de verla como el ángel que era... ella se apeno por la forma que la mire y con sorpresa ella se subió arriba de mi solo susurrándome _-"ahora te toca disfrutar a ti Jeanne"-_ me sorprendió la voz seductora que me dio sinceramente pensé _"¿esa es Bayonetta?"_ pues desde que la conozco a sido dulce y inocente pero esta Bayonetta era un poco seductora... me agradaba, me beso de forma lujuriosa mientras apretaba mis pechos un poco fuerte pero delicadamente haciéndome para el beso y gemir fuerte a lo cual me sonroje y la miraba con una sonrisa, bajo su cabeza mientras me besaba y me quitaba la camisa dejando al aire libre mis pechos... esos pechos que le encantaban como almohada ahora me los besaba y jugueteaba con ellos, puse mi mano en mi frente aguantando el placer pero más que nada recibiendo el amor hacia ella... lentamente sentía como besaba mi vientre y daba pequeñas lamidas a mi ombligo lo cual me daba un poco de cosquillas pero más que nada excitación... sentía el movimiento de su cadera rosándome mi pantalón olvidándome de algo importante que me daba vergüenza pero no me importo hasta que Bayonetta se detuvo y la mire con extrañesa preguntándole que pasaba y ella me dijo que sintió algo en mi pantalón... al recibir esa respuesta abrí mis ojos porque me acorde de _"eso"_... sin saber que hacer Bayonetta empezó a desabrocharme el pantalón al igual que el zipper a lo cual pare y me hice a un lado con unas pequeñas lagrimas que noto y así preguntándome que pasaba y yo no la podía mirar hasta que le dije _-"Bayonetta... hay algo que tú no sabes de mi"-_ a lo cual le extraño y me pregunto que era... a tal respuesta solo me quite el pantalón y la tanga que llevaba puesta mostrándole lo que más temía enseñarle a ella y con toda claridad se pudo ver ese miembro erecto que ella al verlo se asusto un poco preguntándome que era eso y así le conté lo que yo era y el porqué lo tenia...

Sinceramente me sentí destrozada pues pensaba que ella saldría corriendo o me gritaría cosas las cuales no quería escuchar pero no escuche nada así que me supuse que ella ya se había ido corriendo... solo lagrimas salían de mi y caí al suelo sentándome con las manos en mis ojos cubriéndome de ver esa vergüenza que tenia... pero solo sentí las manos de alguien quitando las mías y era Bayonetta estaba totalmente desnuda... con un sonrojo y una sonrisa para luego ver mi miembro el cual trate de ocultar pero su mano lo acariciaban haciéndome sentir bien y solo escuche un susurro de ella _-"es... hermoso"-_ mis ojos eran de plato acaso escuche bien? ella dijo que era hermoso... la mire y solo le dije que no lo era... yo era una fenómeno la cual tenía dos órganos sexuales... no la quería mirar pero sus manos en mi rostro sentía y me beso nuevamente al cual aun en shock correspondí solo dándome una bella respuesta _-"tu eres la Bayonetta que conocí, me protegió y me enseño a ser fuerte... aunque tengas algo que tu no deseaste tener yo te amare tal cual eres"-_ estaba alegre ella me amaba aunque tuviera esta maldición que tuve al nacer... sin pensar más la volví a besar con mas amor y pasión... deseaba entregarle toda mi vida a ella y solamente a ella... bese su cuerpo con lentitud saboreando ese delicioso sabor a cerezo los cuales escuchaba esa melodía de gemidos que eran solamente para mi... bese su vientre hasta llegar a esa parte única y rosada que toda mujer tiene la cual al mirarla era totalmente bella... la bese suavemente mientras daba pequeñas lamidas sobre esos labios rosados... un poco torpes puedo decir porque era la primera vez que lo hacía pero daba mi mejor esfuerzo los cuales eran buenos al sentir gemidos más fuertes de ella diciéndome que no me detuviera y como ella ordenaba seguía... bese su pequeño botón el cual empezó a notarse mas mientras mi lengua saboreaba por dentro sentí como se corría en mi boca los cuales bebía con gusto, al terminar me acerque a ella y la besaba con desesperación... no podía vivir sin sus besos... ya nomas... tantos años de guardarme todo esto se los daría en este instante... la mire y le sonreí con amor a lo cual ella me respondía por lo mismo y solo asentía, a tal respuesta nuestros órganos empezaron a frotarse entre sí como si se besaran con lentitud... ese movimiento era inexplicable... me sentía en el paraíso... gemía de excitación... sentía un calor dentro de mí al frotar mi cuerpo con el de ella mientras mi miembro rosaba su pequeño botón... se empezaban a humedecerse por cada movimiento que hacíamos hasta movernos más rápido... ya no sabía cuánto aguantaría pero sentí que Bayonetta dejo de moverse... abrí mis ojos y la miraba agitada al igual que yo estábamos respirando con rapidez le pregunte qué pasaba y ella solo me dijo _-"entra en mi"-_ ella quería que la penetrara? le pregunte si realmente quería eso y solo asintió así que se acostó mientras abría sus piernas para mí y sin querer parar tome mi miembro para introducirlo en ella pero antes le di una última mirada para saber si quería arrepentirse pero sus ojos no mostraban rechazo así que con lentitud di una pequeña embestida la cual causo un grito un poco fuerte de dolor por parte de las dos pero sobretodo en Bayonetta pues de su vagina salía una línea de sangre, sabía que era eso normal así que le acaricie el rostro y le di un beso en la frente mientras esperaba a que ella se sintiera mejor... paso un momento y ella me dio el permiso de seguir así que daba pequeñas embestidas mientras escuchaba sus quejidos de dolor pero también de placer... lentamente la penetraba hasta subir un poco la velocidad... me rodeo con sus brazos y piernas mientras gritábamos de placer... mi cáliz empezaba a mojarse por el acto no sabía cuánto aguantaría... pasaban esos hermosos momentos de éxtasis sintiendo que no aguantaría le decía a Bayonetta que me iba a correr dándome respuesta que ella también, quería sacar mi miembro de ella pero me lo impidió susurrándome _-"quiero sentirte dentro de mi Jeanne"-_ solo asentí y seguí mas y mas rápido hasta que las dos llegamos al clímax dando un grito para finalizar el acto de amor la cual nos había unido no solamente en cuerpo si no en alma y corazón.

Ha pasado ya años desde que le confesé mis sentimientos a Bayonetta, ese día después de que la lluvia cesara regresamos a casa las dos juntas felices pues no hacían falta palabras para expresar lo que sentíamos una por la otra, cuando llegamos a casa nuestros padres nos preguntaron dónde estábamos y así le contamos todo a ellos sobre todo hasta la relación que ya tenemos ahora, sinceramente pensé que los padres de ella se negaría pero nos dieron su apoyo junto con el de mi padre... sin duda todo sería mejor después de tanto sufrimiento... al terminar las vacaciones y regresar a clases les contamos a nuestros amigos sobre nuestro noviazgo cosa que ellos al principio les sorprendió pero todos nos felicitaron y que también ellos tenían nuestro apoyo los últimos años de la preparatoria terminaban que fueron mágicos ahora que Bayonetta era mi pareja... ese día nos graduamos con honores y todos nuestros amigos y familiares nos felicitaron por nuestro esfuerzo pues terminábamos una etapa que sinceramente quitaría las partes tristes pero malamente no se puede y ahora se preguntaran ¿Que paso con los demás pero más que nada de Luka no es así? pues por Luka al saber lo nuestro no dijo nada solamente nos apoyo cosa que me sorprendió... al principio se había ganado mi odio eterno pero gracias a él tengo a Bayonetta a mi lado... al final se hizo novio de Joy pues tenían muchas cosas en común pero más que nada en la música porque Luka era un prodigio en el violín y eso enamoro a Joy además a Luka le gustaba su forma de ser porque no era una fastidiosa como todas sus fans que ahora parecería que se querían suicidar.

Los años pasaron y cada uno de nosotros estudiamos en diferentes lugares, Bayonetta estudio y se graduó de médico cirujano y yo hice una carrera en botánica cosa que gracias al saber mucho de plantas por ayuda de mi tia sirvieron de mucho para graduarme como una de las mejores de la generación, Bayonetta y yo ahora vivimos juntas en la florería... algo extraño no es así... pero eso se debe a que gracias al trabajo que tenia guardaba un poco para remodelar la tienda y así hacerla también una casa cómoda, eso me alegraba mucho pues no estaría lejos del lugar favorito de mi madre.

Hoy era un día de descanso para las dos... mientras yo me daba un baño relajante Bayonetta hacia el desayuno que cada mañana hacia especialmente para mi, ella era lo mejor del mundo y créanme que en estos años muchos chicos se querían sobrepasar pero siempre salía al rescate o ella salía al rescate de mi por parte de muchos idiotas... desde ese día mi princesa paso a ser una ángel guardián pero seguía siendo el bello botón de cerezo la cual robo mi corazón... al terminar mi baño me vestí y me dirigí a la cocina viendo a Bayonetta con su hermoso cabello largo y un lindo delantal rojo, me acerque silenciosamente mientras rodeaba mis brazos sobre su cadera y le di un beso mientras me daba un buenos días con una sonrisa tierna y yo le respondí lo mismo... al terminar de desayunar nos acostamos nuevamente mirando al techo cuando la miro estaba completamente dormida en mi pecho la cual era su almohada... le sonreí y bese su cabeza mientras le susurraba con dulzura...

_-Gracias por aceptarme por como soy-_

_**Fin.**_

_**"Cuando te sientas solo o sola, mira el cielo y fijate en la luna, siempre esta sola, pero no por eso deja de brillar".**_


End file.
